


My Santa

by kamsharigatou



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: CHANJEONG GEMAS, CHANJEONG UNTUK HIDUP, ChanJeong, M/M, Yang Hongseok as Jeongin's brother, drunk!Jeongin, oblivious!Jeongin, smitten!BangChan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsharigatou/pseuds/kamsharigatou
Summary: Sejak kapan Santa bersosok sebagai pria blasteran dengan wajah tampan yang memikat?Ah, sepertinya Jeongin terlalu kebanyakan minum.(sudah pernah di post di wattpad pribadi :Ⅾ)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N





	My Santa

\------

[My Santa]

Christopher Bang x Yang Jeongin

Written by **Kamsharigatou**.

**♤** **DIBUAT PADA 26 DESEMBER 2020** **♤**

\------

Santa Claus adalah dongeng yang populer terkhususnya di kalangan anak-anak, tentang seorang pria dewasa berjanggut putih yang hobi memberikan hadiah kepada anak-anak. Katanya hanya anak baik saja yang mendapatkan hadiah, dikarenakan anak tersebut telah berperilaku sopan dan santun kepada siapapun. Anak yang nakal tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah sampai anak tersebut merenungi kesalahannya.

Pilih kasih.

Itulah komentar yang pertama kali Jeongin berikan ketika mendengar cerita itu sewaktu kecil.

Orang tuanya hingga guru-gurunya di sekolah senang sekali menceritakan dongeng konyol itu. Bahkan kakak dan adik laki-lakinya terlihat bahagia ketika menyambut hari natal tiba.

Jeongin benci dengan dongeng tak masuk akal. Itulah sebabnya ia sering bertingkah menyebalkan sejak kecil terutama ketika natal tiba. Orang tuanya akan memberikan hadiah kepada tiga anak laki-laki tersayangnya dan disitulah Jeongin beraksi. Jeongin akan merebut dan merusak hadiah milik adiknya, hingga ia menangis keras. Setelah itu sang kakak akan menarik rambut Jeongin karena membuat adik kecil mereka menangis.

Tidak hanya itu, ketika Jeongin sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Ia akan melontarkan candaan menyakitkan seperti mengejek kado natal yang didapatkan teman-temannya dari keluarga mereka.

Jeongin di masa kecil adalah bocah cilik yang sangat menyebalkan. Entah bagaimana bisa, di usia belia ia sudah menjadi sosok yang begitu nakal. Itu semua dilatarbelakangi oleh hubungan tidak harmonis antara Jeongin dengan kakak laki-lakinya sejak kecil. Kakaknya terlihat lebih menyayangi adiknya daripada Jeongin sendiri. Rasa pilih kasih yang diberikan sang kakak membuatnya ia memilih mencari perhatian dengan membuat masalah. Namun, justru itu malah membuat hubungan keduanya semakin menjauh.

Sejak saat itu Jeongin tumbuh menjadi orang yang pendiam. Ia menyadari tingkahnya di masa kecil itu sangat menyebalkan, bahkan ia turut kesal ketika mengingatnya. Berharap waktu dapat diulang untuk memperbaiki segala tingkah lakunya itu.

-ooo-

“Mau ikut nggak?”

"Hah?"

Jeongin yang saat itu baru tiba di meja makan mendadak terkejut ketika sang kakak tiba-tiba berbicara padanya.

Hubungan mereka berdua hingga di waktu dewasa masih cukup canggung. Hanya sekadar ucapan sapaan kecil, setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti.

"Iya, mau ikut nggak?"

Jeongin mulai menarik kursi meja makan, lalu duduk. "Mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke bar."

Jeongin mengernyit. Ini pertama kalinya sang kakak mengajak mereka pergi hanya berdua dan itu adalah bar?!

"Mukanya santai aja dong." Sang kakak yang bernama Hongseok itu terkekeh. Jeongin sampai terkejut melihat tingkah sang kakak yang tampak biasa saja.

"Hm, emang boleh?"

"Bolehlah. Kamu kan sudah 20 tahun. Lagipula ini bar biasa kok. Aman."

"Memang kakak pernah pergi ke bar aneh-aneh?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Jeongin itu refleks membuat Hongseok hampir tersedak minumannya. Beruntung masih selamat. Pria dewasa itu lalu beranjak berdiri sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jeongin melotot. Sang kakak hanya bisa tertawa.

"Jangan bahas yang itu. Pokoknya siap-siap jam tujuh malam nanti kita berangkat."

Setelahnya Jeongin hanya bisa menatap kepergian sang kakak yang kini memasuki kamarnya. Pemuda itu merasa aneh dengan ajakan tiba-tiba itu. Tapi sungguh ia senang sekali ketika batu es di antara keduanya mulai mencair.

Ah, andai Jeongin menyadari bahwa sang kakak memang sedari dulu bertingkah santai kepadanya layaknya saudara. Jeongin saja yang terlalu tenggelam di masa lalu hingga pemuda itu sendiri yang menciptakan rasa canggung itu sendiri.

-ooo-

Di malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Jeongin menginjakkan kakinya di bar. Tidak menyangka bahwa pengalaman pertamanya di tempat yang dikenal sebagai tempat orang dewasa itu adalah di hari ini. Diajak oleh kakaknya pula. Beruntung Jeongin masih bisa bernapas lega karena tampilan bar ini tidak membuatnya _shock_ seperti yang biasa ia lihat di film.

Justru bar ini terlihat lebih santai dan tampak seperti restoran. Bar ini memiliki dua lantai. Isi dari kedua lantai itu sama saja, tapi kakaknya bilang kalau lantai kedua itu terdapat tempat untuk pesta. Jeongin hanya mengangguk saja ketika mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang kakak.

Hongseok mengajak Jeongin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di pinggir meja mini bar tersebut. Terdapat seorang _bartender_ yang menatap mereka dengan senyuman merekah.

“Wah, sudah lama saya tidak melihat anda,” ucap sang bartender sambil membersihkan sebuah botol anggur dengan kain lap.

Hongseok tersenyum kecil, setelahnya mereka berdua mengobrol. Jeongin hanya diam saja menatap perbincangan yang terjadi di antara sang kakak dengan _bartender_ itu. Setelahnya Jeongin bisa mendengar bahwa sang kakak memesan sebuah _cola_ untuknya.

“Kamu sesekali harus cobain minum bir,” ujar Hongseok ketika melihat Jeongin mulai meminum _cola_ tersebut.

“Hm, kapan-kapan.” Jeongin membalas dengan acuh.

“Sekarang lah. Mumpung lagi disini.”

“Nggak baik buat tubuh.”

“Jangan sering diminum juga.”

Jeongin hanya diam saja. Ia tidak lagi membalas ucapan sang kakak. Lagipula kini Hongseok juga mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, kedua manik hitam sang kakak melotot dan saat itu juga dia langsung beranjak berdiri.

“Kamu tunggu disini aja ya. Kakak ada urusan di atas. _Have fun!_ ”

“Kak Hongseok!”

Namun, sayang sekali, sang kakak sudah pergi dengan secepat kilat dari hadapan Jeongin. Pemuda itu menggerutu kesal. Apa gunanya ia diajak pergi berdua kalau kakaknya sendiri malah pergi meninggalkannya?!

Mau marah juga sepertinya tidak ada gunanya. Akhirnya Jeongin hanya bisa memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya dalam diam. Awal Jeongin mendatangi tempat ini sih keadaan cukup sepi, tapi lama-lama mulai ramai. Semakin banyak orang yang berdatangan. Kebanyakan sih pada menginjak ke lantai dua. _Ah, sepertinya ada pesta khusus,_ batin Jeongin.

Lama-kelamaan Jeongin merasa canggung. Keadaan yang semakin ramai itu entah kenapa membuatnya deg-degan. Jeongin benci keramaian, apalagi ia hanya sendirian di tempat seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba terdapat seseorang yang turut menarik kursi dan duduk di samping kanannya. Jeongin menoleh sebentar dan mendapati bahwa itu adalah seorang pria berwajah blasteran. Sepertinya pria itu berusia lebih tua darinya. Setelah itu sang _bartender_ menghampiri ke arah mereka, tepatnya ke pria tersebut.

“ _Whiskey,_ _please. Thank you.”_

Sang _bartender_ mengangguk, lalu ia pun mulai menyiapkan minuman sesuai yang dipesan. Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, _bartender_ itu mulai memberikan pesanan tersebut.

Jeongin melirik dari ujung matanya untuk melihat pria itu. Tidak sopan menatap orang asing seperti itu sebenarnya. Namun, entah kenapa aura pria itu membuat Jeongin tiba-tiba penasaran.

Sepertinya pria itu sadar dipandangi oleh Jeongin, makanya pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Tangan besar pria itu tiba-tiba memutar kursi Jeongin, refleks membuat Jeongin memekik terkejut. Kini keduanya duduk berhadapan.

“Chris.”

Pria asing itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Netra hitam dengan manik coklat tua itu saling bertemu.

“Jeongin,” ujarnya pelan seraya balik menjabat tangan tersebut. Hanya sebentar karena Jeongin buru-buru melepasnya.

“Sendirian saja?”

Jeongin menggeleng.

Chris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Jeongin yang seperti anak rubah merengut kesal. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu sepertinya ditinggalkan oleh orang lain hingga sendirian seperti itu.

“Kau terlihat seperti orang putus cinta.”

Ditatapnya pria asing itu dengan aneh. Jeongin memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan hal tidak jelas yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu. Ia bermaksud untuk memutar kursinya kembali, tapi si Chris itu justru malah menahannya.

“Jadi, saya benar?”

“Tidak, Tuan.” Jeongin menggeleng seraya mencoba menepis tangan Chris yang masih memegang kursinya. Chris tersenyum senang karena Jeongin mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Akhirnya Chris melepaskannya dan Jeongin kembali duduk ke arah meja.

Rasa canggung terhadap orang asing yang dialaminya tadi membuat Jeongin kembali deg-degan karena takut. Pemuda itu mencoba meminum _cola-_ nya yang masih tersisa.

Seringai mulai tampak dari Chris. “Cola, huh?”

“Datang ke bar ini hanya minum cola?” Chris kembali memancing.

Tapi Jeongin memilih diam. Lama-lama ia merasa jengah juga dengan pria asing yang terus berbicara tanpa henti itu. Ingin rasanya menjejal wajah tampan itu dengan gulungan tisu.

"Belum pernah mencoba _wine_?”

Jeongin menggeleng. Minuman beralkohol seperti _wine, whiskey_ , atau apapun itu bahkan belum pernah disentuhnya sama sekali. Chris tersenyum miring, lalu ia melakukan sebuah gestur tubuh yang membuat sang _bartender_ menghampirinya lagi.

“ _I would like a pinot noir wine, please._ ”

Sang pelayan bar itu mengangguk. Setelahnya ia kembali membawa pesanan Chris. Pria itu menerima botol anggur tersebut dengan hati-hati. Chris mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jeongin.

" _Pinot noir_ ini jenis anggur dari campuran _cherry_ , _cranberry_ , dan _rose. You will like it.”_

Chris menuangkan anggur tersebut ke dua gelas _wine_ kosong yang tersedia, setelah itu memberikannya pada Jeongin. Jeongin menerimanya dengan ragu. Sejujurnya ia penasaran dan ingin sekali mencoba minuman beralkohol itu, setidaknya sekali. Ia teringat dengan dorongan dari kakaknya yang harus mencoba minuman itu.

“ _Cheers._ ”

Chris mengangkat sebelah alisnya menggoda seraya mengajak Jeongin bersulang. Jeongin menyesap minuman berwarna kemerahan itu dengan hati-hati. Aromanya lembut. Meskipun rasanya cukup asam, tapi entah kenapa Jeongin merasa tenggorokannya seperti merasakan surga. Oh, jadi seperti ini rasanya _wine_?

“Enak….”

Chris tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan polos dari Jeongin diiringi dengan kedua manik hitam itu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Chris merasa seperti sedang mengajak anak rubah berburu untuk pertama kalinya. Tatapan Jeongin itu benar-benar mengingatkannya seperti rubah.

“Tidak menyesal?”

Jeongin menggeleng, lalu ia meminum anggur tersebut hingga habis. Chris tersenyum senang bahwa traktirannya itu berhasil, Maka pria itu pun kembali menuangkan anggur merah tersebut ke gelas Jeongin.

“Kemana teman kencanmu?”

Jeongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Aku pergi bersama kakak.”

“Dia meninggalkanmu sendiri?”

Jeongin mengangguk. Rasa kesal kepada sang kakak karena meninggalkannya sendirian pun kembali muncul. Maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali menenggak minumannya hingga habis. Kedua manik hitam Jeongin terpejam merasakan sensasi asam dari anggur yang mulai membasahi rongga mulutnya.

“Katanya ada urusan. Tapi dia tidak kembali lagi.”

“Hm, dia sedang ada urusan mencomblangkan sang adik dengan orang asing.”

“Maaf? Kamu bilang apa?” Jeongin mengernyit dengan kelopak mata yang masih terpejam. Musik pesta dari lantai dua yang terlalu berisik itu membuat ia tidak bisa mendengar terlalu jelas.

“Bukan apa-apa.” Chris menggeleng dengan senyuman misterius.

“Lagi?” tawarnya. Jeongin mengangguk, ia kembali menerima tuangan anggur dari Chris. Pemuda itu meminumnya lagi.

“Enak sekali ya?”

Jeongin mengangguk, namun kali ini ia tidak menenggaknya sampai habis. Perlahan rasa pusing mulai menyerang kepalanya. Ah, sepertinya untuk kali pertama, Jeongin minum terlalu banyak. Ia tidak tahu berapa kadar alkohol yang diminumnya sejak tadi. Jeongin mulai merasa mengantuk.

"Jeongin?”

Chris yang menyadari ada keanehan dimana Jeongin tidak merespon apapun, bahkan kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Padahal Chris sudah berbicara sejak tadi.

“Hm? Santa?”

Chris mengernyit bingung. “Tidak ada santa disini.”

Perlahan kedua manik hitam Jeongin kembali terbuka. Mendadak rasa kantuknya menghilang. Jeongin menatap Chris dengan tatapannya yang sayu.

“Sekarang hari natal, kan?”

“Natal masih minggu depan, _babe_.”

Chris mulai paham. Ah, sepertinya Jeongin mulai mabuk. Buktinya adalah kedua pipi pemuda itu yang mulai memerah disertai dengan mata yang menatapnya sayu.

"Bo-bohong! Kamu santa, kan?”

Chris terkekeh mengamati bagaimana tingkah Jeongin yang begitu menggemaskan di saat mabuk. Apalagi dengan ucapan-ucapan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh Jeongin membuat Chris berpikir bahwa gebetannya itu adalah orang yang unik.

“Apakah aku terlihat seperti kakek-kakek berjanggut uban?”

Jeongin yang semula enggan menatap Chris kini pun mulai berani. Jeongin beranjak untuk mendekati Chris. Ditepuknya kedua pipi tirus pria itu dengan pelan. Chris diam, ia memilih mengikuti alur permainan Jeongin yang sedang mabuk itu.

“Tadi aku lihat santa dengan janggutnya itu!” Jeongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Tapi kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi pria tampan?”

“Santa itu menunjukkan rupa aslinya,” balas Chris santai. Ia menarik kursi Jeongin supaya lebih dekat dengannya karena pemuda itu hampir ambruk.

Wow, seketika Chris merasa bersyukur karena dirinya memiliki kadar toleransi alkohol yang tinggi. Ia heran bagaimana seseorang seperti Jeongin mudah mabuk hanya dengan _wine_ seperti itu. Tapi dia sadar bahwa kemampuan setiap orang berbeda-beda.

“Jadi aku adalah orang yang eksklusif?” Jeongin memekik senang karena santa itu menunjukkan wajah asli hanya padanya seorang.

Chris mengangguk. Seringainya semakin melebar. Mungkin bagi orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir bahwa Jeongin masih terjaga dengan kesadaran yang utuh. Namun, nyatanya saat ini Jeongin sedang berada di ambang kesadaran.

“Bohong!”

Tiba-tiba Jeongin memekik kesal. Pemuda itu hampir saja memukul kepala Chris kalau saja si yang lebih tua tidak segera menahan tangannya itu. Tubuh Jeongin semakin melemah. Chris merengkuh tubuh itu, dibiarkannya kini si yang lebih muda untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Chris menunjukkan raut wajah bertanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Jeongin mencebik kesal, “Kalau aku eksklusif, kenapa kamu tidak menunjukkannya sejak aku kecil?”

“Hm..” Chris berpikir. “Santa itu butuh waktu yang tepat.”

"Apakah aku harus jadi anak baik dulu?”

“Jeongin memang anak baik, bukan?” Chris merengkuh tubuh itu semakin erat. Jeongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chris. Pria itu bisa merasakan gelengan dari Jeongin.

“Jeongin adalah anak yang nakal. Menyebalkan sekali sikapku dulu.”

Chris tidak suka dengan nada sedih yang terselip di perkataan Jeongin. “Kenapa bisa begitu?”

"Aku iri karena kakak lebih sayang sama adik. Jadi aku membuat masalah untuk cari perhatian.” Jeongin bangkit dari ceruk leher pria itu, lalu menatap Chris dengan sedih.

“Tapi sekarang sudah tidak, kan?”

Jeongin mengangguk ragu. “Tapi aku takut bersikap seperti itu lagi, makanya aku menjauh dari orang-orang.”

“Jangan begitu lagi.” Kedua manik coklat tua Chris terpejam ketika indra penciumannya merasakan ada wangi _mint_ yang menguar dari rambut tebal Jeongin. Mendadak ia salah fokus. _Shampoo_ apa yang dipakai oleh Jeongin? Chris ingin membelinya nanti.

“Jeongin harus bisa memberanikan diri.”

“Tapi papa, mama, dan kakakku sering memarahiku dulu.” Jeongin kembali cemberut.

“Itu karena Jeongin menjadi anak nakal. Jangan diulangi lagi, oke?”

Jeongin mengangguk semangat. Kini ia tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang menyipit layaknya bulan sabit. Manis sekali. Sejenak Chris lupa bahwa pemuda itu di awal pertemuan tadi menatapnya dengan ekspresi suram.

“Namamu siapa? Masa aku memanggilmu Tuan Santa sih?”

Jeongin mencebik kesal karena Tuan Santa yang sedang memeluknya ini tidak memberitahukan nama aslinya sama sekali.

“Namaku Chris. Ingat itu baik-baik.” Chris berbisik pelan di telinga Jeongin yang kini memerah. Jeongin merasa geli dengan uap hangat yang dipancarkan dari Chris.

“Oke, Chris!”

“Karena sekarang Jeongin telah menjadi anak baik–” Chris menepuk punggung Jeongin pelan, layaknya sedang menidurkan anak bayi. Kalau yang ini bayi besar sih lebih tepatnya.

“–Jeongin boleh memilih hadiah apapun,” lanjut Chris dengan seringai lebar.

“Aku mau bernyanyi bersama saudara-saudaraku! Tapi nanti Chris yang memainkan musiknya ya!” Jeongin berseru semangat.

Namun, tingkah semangat Jeongin berbanding terbalik dengan kedua manik hitamnya yang perlahan menutup rapat. Saat itu juga Jeongin langsung ambruk di antara ceruk leher Chris.

“Jeongin?”

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Chris tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari adanya gerakan napas teratur dari tubuh Jeongin. Jeongin tertidur di pelukan Chris. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan bangun. _Wine_ yang diminumnya tadi benar-benar mengambil alih pikiran serta tubuh Jeongin.

“ _Sleep well, fox_.” Chris berbisik pelan sambil mengecup pelipis Jeongin.

-ooo-

"Santa…"

Jeongin bergumam kecil. Kedua matanya masih terpejam erat. Namun, saat itu kondisi tubuhnya sudah terbangun. Jeongin tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat kejadian yang ia alami kemarin.

Jeongin bangga karena dirinya telah menjadi anak baik. Oleh karena itulah, Jeongin pertama kalinya bertemu dengan santa. Jeongin dibuat terpukau dengan penampilan santa yang semula pria besar berjanggut putih berubah menjadi sosok pria yang tampan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok asli Santa adalah seperti itu.

Jeongin menikmati malam natal yang ia idamkan sejak dulu. Bermain penuh keceriaan bersama dengan kakak dan adik laki-lakinya. Apalagi sang kakak terlihat menyayanginya dan bahkan mereka menyanyikan lagu bersama diiringi oleh permainan gitar dari Santa.

Kedua manik hitamnya yang bagaikan rubah itu terbuka.

Jeongin menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Merasakan pemandangan ganjil karena ia terbangun di kamar yang menurutnya aneh. Seingatnya desain kamar di rumahnya itu tidak seperti ini.

“Santa?”

“ _Yes, babe?_ ”

Padahal Jeongin hanya asal saja mengucapkan itu, tapi ia dikejutkan dengan adanya balasan suara dari seseorang.

Saat itu juga Jeongin melotot ketika menyadari bahwa sejak tadi terdapat sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkarinya pinggangnya dengan erat. Jeongin tidur dalam posisi menyamping mengarah ke meja nakas. Jeongin menahan napasnya sebentar, lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan.

Justru pemandangan di belakangnya itu malah semakin membuatnya terkejut. Jeongin menjerit keras ketika melihat sosok pria tanpa baju atasan yang sedang tertidur bersamanya. Jeongin refleks berdiri dan menjauh dari ranjang.

Ralat. Itu bahkan bukan kasurnya! Entah Jeongin terbangun di kamar siapa hari ini.

“Jangan teriak!”

Pria itu sedikit membentak sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut pusing. Sungguh perasaan bangun tidur yang tidak menyenangkan. Pria asing itu kini mulai bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjang sambil menatap Jeongin dengan pandangan tajam.

“Hah? Kamu Santa, kan?”

Jeongin terkejut ketika melihat rupa wajah si pria asing itu. Seingatnya itu adalah sosok asli wajah Santa yang ditemuinya kemarin. Namun, Jeongin ingat bahwa Santa tersebut sangat murah senyum. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan apa yang Jeongin lihat di hari ini. Sekarang sang santa itu malah memamerkan seringainya yang menyebalkan.

Pria asing itu berdecak. “Namaku Chris.”

Jeongin terdiam ketika mendengar nama itu. Ah, kalau Jeongin tidak salah ingat santa yang ditemuinya kemarin itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Chris.

Mendadak Jeongin bingung. Tunggu, jadi semua yang ia alami kemarin itu adalah mimpi?! Santa, hubungan hangat dengan kakak dan adiknya, serta natal––

Jeongin buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja nakas. Dilihatnya layar ponsel yang menunjukkan hari ini tanggal 19 Desember. Ah, bahkan hari natal saja belum tiba!

“Jadi itu mimpi?”

Jeongin syok. Pemuda itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Chris refleks menghampiri Jeongin ketika melihat pemuda itu tiba-tiba mulai sesenggukan.

“Hei, jangan menangis. Nanti dikira saya ngapa-ngapain kamu lagi.”

Direngkuhnya tubuh Jeongin dari depan seraya mencoba mengusap buliran air mata yang jatuh dari mata si yang lebih muda. Namun, Jeongin malah mencoba menepis tangannya. Kini Jeongin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Chris tidak peduli, ia malah semakin erat memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

Pria itu benar-benar _clueless_ sekali dengan penyebab Jeongin menangis. Awalnya Chris berpikir bahwa Jeongin syok karena ia tidur bersama dengan pria asing. Ya, mereka berdua memang tidur bersama sesuai konteks. Saat itu Jeongin mabuk berat di bar, Chris kebingungan membawa Jeongin kemana, alhasil pria itu hanya bisa membawa Jeongin ke apartemennya.

Namun, ucapan selanjutnya dari Jeongin mampu membuat Chris tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

“Hiks… Padahal kukira mimpi itu nyata. Jadi sikap sayang Kak Hongseok padaku itu hanya mimpi?”

“Hah?” Chris mengernyit aneh.

“Padahal kemarin-kemarin pertama kalinya kakak mengajakku pergi. Meskipun itu ke bar. Ternyata itu mimpi ya?” Tiba-tiba Jeongin kembali menangis sesenggukan.

Chris terdiam. Mendadak pikirannya _blank._ Oh, jadi pemuda kecil ini menangis karena mimpinya yang tidak kenyataan itu? Mendadak ia jadi ingat cerita Jeongin semalam yang selalu mengira dirinya sebagai anak nakal.

Tapi, tunggu––

“Jeongin? Yang terakhir itu bukan mimpi. Kakakmu itu memang mengajakmu pergi.”

“Ke bar?” Jeongin kini mulai membuka wajahnya.

Diperhatikannya lamat-lamat wajah Jeongin dengan mata yang sembab karena menangis. _Ah, kenapa gemas sekali sih_ , batin Chris ketika melihat wajah yang imut itu.

Chris mengangguk. “Kemarin kamu pergi ke bar bersama Hongseok, kan?”

Jeongin melotot. “Kamu kenal kakakku?”

“Bahkan aku adalah adik tingkat favoritnya di kampus.” Chris terkekeh.

Jeongin mendesis. Mendadak tangisannya pergi begitu saja. “Kenapa sekarang aku bisa sama kamu?”

"Kamu mabuk berat.” Chris menghela napas pelan. “Aku sudah menghubungi kakakmu. Tapi dia sendiri malah mempercayakanmu padaku. Jadi…..”

Chris tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi karena pria itu kini mengedikkan bahunya. Jeongin tidak suka dengan senyuman Chris yang seakan-akan meledeknya. Maka dari itu Jeongin berkilah.

“Mana buktinya?”

Chris memutar bola matanya malas. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya. Lalu ia menunjukkan pesan singkat dari Hongseok untuknya semalam.

 _‘Di rumah gak ada orang dan kunci masih dipegang sama gue. Gue masih ada urusan penting. Bawa aja Jeongin ke apartemen lo. TAPI AWAS JANGAN MACEM-MACEM! Siap-siap aja gue gorok leher lo_ 🙂 _’’_

Jeongin merengut kesal ketika membaca pesan dari sang kakak. Bisa-bisanya Kak Hongseok mempercayakan dirinya begitu saja ke orang asing?!

Chris tertawa kecil, tapi seringainya semakin lebar. “ _See_? Masih tidak percaya?”

Jeongin memilih diam. Seketika ia memekik terkejut ketika Chris justru menarik tubuhnya hingga kini keduanya kembali terjatuh di kasur.

“Ayo tidur lagi.” Chris memeluk pinggang kecil Jeongin dengan erat. Diiringi oleh pukulan keras dari si yang lebih muda yang artinya ia menolak.

"Nggak!”

Chris memilih cuek tidak peduli. “Sst, diam. Santa lagi _recharge_ energi.”

“Kamu bukan santa!” Jeongin berseru kesal seraya menahan malu. Jeongin sadar dengan tingkahnya yang memalukan di hadapan Chris semalam.

“Kemana sikap manismu semalam, Jeongin?”

Chris bertanya dengan nada rendah yang justru malah membuat jantung Jeongin berdebar dengan kencang.

“Itu salahmu!”

Ia merutuk kesal karena bisa-bisanya bertingkah seperti itu. Intinya itu semua salah Chris yang memberikan _wine_ kepadanya!

Chris tertawa kecil. Kedua manik coklat tuanya tertutup. Sebelum ia kembali mengarungi mimpi, Chris berbisik sesuatu kepada Jeongin.

“Oh ya, satu hal yang perlu kamu tahu. Kakakmu itu sayang sekali padamu. Jadi hentikan pikiran anehmu itu, oke? Ia marah karena peduli denganmu.”

“Jeongin ingin menjadi anak baik, bukan? Jadi biarkan santa kesayanganmu ini tidur lagi ya.”

Setelahnya si yang lebih tua mulai tertidur. Meninggalkan Jeongin yang masih terdiam berusaha memproses ucapan dari Chris. Hati Jeongin mulai berdesir hangat. Oke, untuk kali ini ia akan membiarkan Chris tertidur di pelukannya.

Lagipula mereka sama-sama impas, bukan?

\-----

end

\-----

_SPIN OFF:_

"Itu adik lo?"

Hongseok mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Chris. Di hari rabu itu, Hongseok sedang rindu dengan kampusnya dulu, makanya ia mampir sebentar. Tak sengaja bertemu dengan adik tingkatnya, Chris, yang juga sedang mengunjungi kampus. Alhasil mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bercengkrama di kafe terdekat seraya bernostalgia.

"Kenalin dong ke gue."

Hongseok mengernyit. Saat itu dia lagi nge- _stalk_ akun instagram adik-adiknya. Kebetulan Chris bisa melihat karena hapenya Hongseok diletakkan di meja.

"Adik bungsu gue masih SMP."

Hongseok malah menunjukkan akun sang adik paling bungsu. Chris berdecak, padahal sebelumnya sang kating itu lagi memperlihatkan akun adiknya yang satu lagi.

"Bukan. Yang satu lagi."

Hongseok mulai paham. _Ah, Jeongin berarti,_ batinnya pelan. Akhirnya ditunjukkannya akun instagramnya Jeongin kepada Chris.

"Lo naksir?"

Hongseok mengernyit aneh ketika Chris tampak memperhatikan foto-foto Jeongin dengan intens.

"Adik lo ini kerja _part-time_ di minimarket kah? Kayaknya mirip, gue sering lihat gitu."

Hongseok mengangguk.

"Nggak nyangka kalau dia itu adik lo. Harusnya lo kasih tahu dari awal dong."

"Situ yang nggak nanya." Hongseok mencibir.

"Bantuin dong biar kenalan sama gue."

Hongseok berdecak, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Jumat besok gimana? Setahu gue sih dia libur di hari itu. Nggak ada kerja sama kuliah."

"Bisa."

"Oke, ketemuan di bar biasa aja, yang dulu sering kita mampir. Jam tujuh."

Seringai Chris mulai tampak. "Seriusan, lo mau kenalin adik lo ke gue di bar gitu?"

"Itu bar masih tergolong aman ya." Hongseok berdecak kesal, tapi tak lama kemudian ia melotot. Tatapannya serasa ingin menguliti Chris saat itu juga.

"Jangan bilang lo berniat aneh-aneh ke adik gue?"

"Santai, bang." Chris terkekeh. "Lagian ngide banget mau ajak ketemuan disitu."

"Gue mau sekalian mampir juga ketemu teman lama. Yaudah, jangan lupa Jumat, bar biasa, jam tujuh!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ini udah aku post di wp sejak tahun lalu, sengaja aku up lagi di AO3. Pengen meramaikan tag ChanJeong disini :D  
> Sepi banget lagian:(
> 
> twt: @tehtiramisu (ada soulmate!AU ChanJeong disana hihi)


End file.
